prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
October 18, 2016 Smackdown results
The October 18, 2016 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on October 18, 2016 at the Pepsi Center in Denver, Colorado. Summary After Kane seemingly vanished last week, Randy Orton kicked off SmackDown LIVE by reaffirming that he was coming straight for Bray Wyatt. The Eater of Worlds soon appeared on the TitanTron lying in a casket, accompanied by an army of followers draped in sheep masks. Wyatt retorted Orton's claims, saying he was also coming for him, prior to Luke Harper entering the arena to take on Orton in one-on-one competition. In the matchup that followed, Harper and The Apex Predator took each other to the limit. During the match, Wyatt and his sheep-masked followers made their way to ringside, carrying the supernatural Superstar in the casket. The match carried on until Wyatt inevitably got involved, leading to Harper's disqualification. But as The Wyatts attempted to throw a war-torn Orton to his doom, they opened the casket and found Kane waiting for them! The shocking arrival of The Big Red Machine led to him and The Viper clearing house before the lights went out and The Wyatts mysteriously vanished. Alexa Bliss had doubters to silence after eating a loss to Naomi in an impromptu contest at No Mercy. Many believed that Naomi would have a legitimate stake to a SmackDown Women's Championship Match if she could yet again dethrone the incumbent No. 1 contender, but the glow just could not outshine Team Blue's Bliss. After a hard-fought contest by both Superstars, Bliss overcame Naomi with Twisted Bliss. Alexa then refocused her concentration on her Nov. 8 SmackDown Women's Championship Match against Becky Lynch in Glasgow, Scotland, claiming that she would end Lynch's fairytale title reign. After weeks of hype and anticipation, Curt Hawkins finally stepped through the ropes on SmackDown LIVE with the intention of competing. However, when Hawkins tried to hit his would be opponent Apollo Crews with some insulting “facts” prior to their match, Crews silenced Hawkins quick with a firm punch to the jaw. This led an irate Hawkins to make a prompt exit. Thus, it was time for SmackDown LIVE to face the facts ... we would have to wait just a tad bit longer for Curt Hawkins’ actual in-ring debut. Carmella ain’t pulling no punches. The Princess of Staten Island came to the ring to share her opinion that the only reason Nikki Bella is where she is in life is because of one person: her boyfriend, John Cena. Carmella proceeded to insult Nikki's relationship with Cena at length, even showing a compilation of Total Divas and Total Bellas clips, entitled “Total Need-Freak,” that painted their relationship in an incredibly negative light. The two then engaged in a heated exchange which forced Nikki to defend not only her standing in WWE, but also in life, and ended with Carmella implying that Nikki never earned anything on her own. This one ain’t over. Capisce! You just can't stop these male cheerleaders. After the SmackDown Tag Team Champions came to Dolph Ziggler’s aid against The Miz and his band of cheerful men last week, the two sides squared off in a Six-Man Tag Team Match on SmackDown LIVE. The action was spirited (pun definitely intended), as all six Superstars looked to clinch victory for their respective squadron. In the end, it was ultimately Miz who decked Slater from the outside of the ring leading to the legal man Kenny rolling him up for the victory. The hits just literally keep coming with these two Team Blue brutes. Following their controversial contest at No Mercy, Baron Corbin and Jack Swagger’s developing rivalry took another pulse-stopping turn as the two laid into one another, with both trying to prove their dominance over the other. It was ultimately Corbin who showed that dominance, getting the edge over Swagger with End of Days for the victory. Before this mega-rematch between WWE World Champion AJ Styles and the man that had defeated him (albeit controversially) last week, James Ellsworth, SmackDown LIVE General Manager Daniel Bryan made it clear that Dean Ambrose, who officiated the contest last week, could not referee this go round, but would be slotted in as ... literally everything but guest referee. After Ambrose's rather biased intros as guest ring announcer, Styles and Ellsworth began their championship match ... but then Ambrose just would not stop interrupting. Nor the match or either Superstar could not get into any type of rhythm without The Lunatic Fringe piping in on the microphone from ringside, at one point prompting a commercial break while Styles was firmly in control. All of Ambrose's barbs from the outside ultimately led to a close call of Ellsworth hitting Styles with a Superkick (No Chin Music, anyone?) for an extremely close call. However, Ellsworth's heart and Ambrose's digs ultimately drove Styles mad, leading to The Phenomenal One exploding on Ellsworth, beating on the underdog mercilessly until the referee called for him to be disqualified. Albeit a result of his own actions, the result of the contest caused Styles to go ballistic, leading him to charge at Ambrose, which was swiftly met with Dirty Deeds. Ambrose then proceeded to pick up Ellsworth (who was now officially 2-0 against Styles) and celebrate with him.. A win, and chin, for the ages. Results ; ; *Randy Orton defeated Luke Harper by DQ (7:50) *Alexa Bliss defeated Naomi (10:51) *Spirit Squad (Kenny & Mikey) & The Miz (w/ Maryse) defeated Dolph Ziggler, Heath Slater & Rhyno (9:16) *Baron Corbin defeated Jack Swagger (1:39) *James Ellsworth defeated AJ Styles © by DQ in a WWE World Championship Match (11:58) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Randy Orton vs. Luke Harper 10-18-16 SD 1.jpg 10-18-16 SD 2.jpg 10-18-16 SD 3.jpg 10-18-16 SD 4.jpg 10-18-16 SD 5.jpg 10-18-16 SD 6.jpg Alexa Bliss vs. Naomi 10-18-16 SD 7.jpg 10-18-16 SD 8.jpg 10-18-16 SD 9.jpg 10-18-16 SD 10.jpg 10-18-16 SD 11.jpg 10-18-16 SD 12.jpg Curt Hawkins almost debuts 10-18-16 SD 13.jpg 10-18-16 SD 14.jpg 10-18-16 SD 15.jpg 10-18-16 SD 16.jpg 10-18-16 SD 17.jpg 10-18-16 SD 18.jpg Carmella puts Nikki Bella on blast 10-18-16 SD 19.jpg 10-18-16 SD 20.jpg 10-18-16 SD 21.jpg 10-18-16 SD 22.jpg 10-18-16 SD 23.jpg 10-18-16 SD 24.jpg The Miz & The Spirit Squad vs. Dolph Ziggler, Heath Slater, & Rhyno 10-18-16 SD 25.jpg 10-18-16 SD 26.jpg 10-18-16 SD 27.jpg 10-18-16 SD 28.jpg 10-18-16 SD 29.jpg 10-18-16 SD 30.jpg Baron Corbin vs. Jack Swagger 10-18-16 SD 31.jpg 10-18-16 SD 32.jpg 10-18-16 SD 33.jpg 10-18-16 SD 34.jpg 10-18-16 SD 35.jpg 10-18-16 SD 36.jpg James Ellsworth vs. AJ Styles 10-18-16 SD 37.jpg 10-18-16 SD 38.jpg 10-18-16 SD 39.jpg 10-18-16 SD 40.jpg 10-18-16 SD 41.jpg 10-18-16 SD 42.jpg See also *Tuesday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #896 at CAGEMATCH.net * WWE Smackdown #896 at WWE.com * Smackdown #896 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2016 television events